pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Well... I will set it up, but not yet, but I can assure you it will be this year when I set it up. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Work Not interested. HubStyle (talk) 21:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Garchomp No it's Gaburias that's Japanese.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) For barry (game) the piplup group in Sixth Battle (Pokémon League) the infernape in suppose to be torterra and also the picture is a Empoleon 23:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC)23:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC)~~Ra1234 Thanks I shall do a poll (and weirdly, you messaged me at the same time I logged on and it's the first time I have logge on in the last few days due to not having the internet). Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Your right Too true, plus it will take a while to sort everything out. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:36, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't! don't delete the Template that you deleted yesterday because it's just a rename. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 22:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh! & Well! I renamed it now and you could've renamed it yourself. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 23:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Article Um, X can you help me something? I need some Expert advice.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) GIF's aren't allowed on pokemon pages right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Renaming How does renaming work? Like if I create a article with Japanese name then someone renames it with dub is the same page or is a different?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) hi could you delete the Combee XY.png file since I will re-upload it to see if will return to normal. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 17:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Battle Game Songs Which Pokémon Battle Game Song would you say is the best, for me it's Mysterial from Pokémon Battle Revolution. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 09:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) A Poll I'll do that and inform you when its finished, plus tell Slaying to put it on the main page. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 11:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) HI Finished the poll, to see it, go to the Template:Poll, or to see it as an example on the Main Page, go to my example of the Main Page, Template:Main Page/Sandbox (it's on the right column). Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:05, June 5, 2014 (UTC) When... You mean blog, do you mean blog on here or a blog like Tumblr blog, Blogspot blog. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh... I should of realized on here (doh) and could you give me till Monday to set up my first blog on pokemon news and polls and users, I won't say nasty things. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Who Has The rights to this page, because I wondered if a new log could be created for the site called Adding Categories log like Block log that shows up on the recent changes. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) The Blog I was think of doing reviews on games, reporting on info and doing a poll for each blog, and a new blog will be created every three days and it will report pokemon news over those three days. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 06:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Contact Sorry about that X. It's just if I put message on here sooner or later someone would intrude in on it. How else can I keep a message private?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) A Section I was wondering if you could make a section on the main page where my blogs will appear. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:51, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I should of known that. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 20:32, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Fair Enough Ill removed it as a featured blog. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:08, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Plus You didn't respond to what I'm going to include on my blogs. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:09, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Well I'd like to do Pokemon game reviews on their pro's and con's plus I haven't read G/S/C, D/P/Pt, Arcs, so until I have read those arcs, I wont be reporting on them since I prefer to read them myself from a book, then comment on them. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:25, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Becoming Admin Would this get me closer to become an admin, and don't get me wrong but I'm not making the blog to become and admin, plus I want this site to eventually compete with Bulbapedia. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 22:11, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Energy Hi Jakov,its me (plasma) well long time no see i hoe you havent foirgotten me brother and i am extremely sorry for my absense in the contribution of this wiki i was busy with exams but now i am free wishing you a happy summer holidays. :) ''PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 04:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Your right I should devote to a section of the website to edits until I'm finished editing them, i.e. Colosseum Masters. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 04:44, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Ethyl X Ethyl totally messed the Baron Alberto page. Gave it inappropriate name. Could you please block him?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon X and Y the series Season 2 Opening On YouTube, I saw the actual season 2 opening for the anime. It had a lot of things to do with Mega Evolutions, Ash catching Hawlucha, Fetchling evolving, and Korrina joining the group. Is it ok if I post it here? --GamerTimeUS (talk) 12:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution Thanks. Though it was actually OmegaRasengan the one that created the templates with essential information, what I did was add and correct somethings, including the pictures. By the way, Mega Latios and Mega Latias were confirmed last week, there are no artworks, but I'd like to create the templates. I don't know how to create a template, so would you help in me in the part? Adrian Perry GZ 17:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ? What new Mega Pokémon. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I just saw them a few moments ago, wouldn't expect Diancie to get a Mega Evolution, plus I'm starting the now. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi could you lock my blog from the public except me, since I'm going to edit it again. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I've decided to make a blog once a week on Mondays, reporting on the news over the week. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:38, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Is it... Possible if you could remove to content piece on the page. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:39, June 7, 2014 (UTC) News I'll do as recommended, except the news bit and if there isn't much news one week I'll do a game review. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:45, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I meant context saying each header down the page. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:46, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sweet! That's awesome! :D ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 20:41, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure Ok. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 14:00, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Could you give me a link to it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 14:00, June 8, 2014 (UTC) My News Blog I need to make an edit in a minute to say that the blog will have a new day slot that will be on Monday's starting next Monday, as well when it come to news I will be bullet pointing news over the last week. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 07:41, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Images Could you delete and because i'm going to upload new picture to two other similar files. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 10:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Well I've reuploaded one already which is the male and im going to do the female now. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 10:31, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I've done it I've reuploaded them to different files. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 10:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok ok. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 10:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Serebii It's possible I may be able to upload pics from serebii since he yes to me uploading Pokémon ORAS leaked pics from his site. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 10:56, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Templates I was think that they could be minimized, i.e. Pokémon IL 1 char, those type of templates. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:41, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll do that. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Template X, I need to have a word with you. Ellis told me what you said to him about the templates and now he's making the pokemon templates non expanded. Why I mean it's better the way it is. I like them that way. It's better for me and everyone else. Not just for me, but everybody. So why can't we keep them expanded?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) On offense, but is this CSS thing really that important? How does it apply to us?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I mean most of them are not that big and wide. Most of them are small. You've seen them all haven't you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:01, June 10, 2014 (UTC) May I ask a question, but what is .css? Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:31, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I'll have a look at it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 20:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ask Slayie to do it because I'm inexperienced in that department, plus it's locked at my end. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 20:44, June 10, 2014 (UTC) o_o I like all pokemon types ( except for fairy cuz I don't know those too well) but the site won't let me vote for all of them...Because I'm Batman (talk) 01:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Poll The poll that's on your homepage titled "what's your favoret pokemon" but your right it's trivial, but I was just saying though I like'em all. :) Because I'm Batman (talk) 01:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Should I Put that the Pokémon Center and Mart are still separate in Hoenn, because looking at the new map and the latest video, they are still separate. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 08:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon: The Original Series Template It need to be minimized, plus episode 209 needs repairing because the episode title has been changed. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Mega Sableye During the E3, Sableye was confirmed to have a Mega Evolution. The only thing known right now about it its appearance. Once again, I've told you I don't know how to create a template, so if you would help me again with that part, I'd be glad. Or, of you prefer, you can tell me how to create a template for me to don't come bothering each time a Mega Evolution is revelead or, basically, any Pokémon with two forms. Adrian Perry GZ 21:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Merging Have got anywhere with Aly of the crooked eye yet? Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 21:55, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Merging Let's hope and I thought about merging with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki too, plus message me all the episodes that need title's. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 22:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Here it is http://pokemonmysterydungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Wiki, sure I'll start tomorrow and this wiki could be the biggest pokemon wiki merge in current history. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 22:42, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Great Fantastic. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 23:01, June 12, 2014 (UTC)